


A Sacrifice For Pain

by Pertatertots



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gift, M/M, OCs - Freeform, orien - Freeform, orien/rhett nefelibata, rhett nefelibata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pertatertots/pseuds/Pertatertots
Summary: Oc crossover with Orien and Rhett Nefelibata





	1. Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perennial_Mii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perennial_Mii/gifts).



> Happy birthday mika my bestie~!!

  With a frustrated sigh, Rhett grabs Orien by the hand and pulls him away from the squealing crowd. 

  ‘Oh he’s simply adorable!’ ‘Why can’t my husband be like him?!’ ‘Where did you find him?’ ‘Please, Orien, leave him for me!’ 

  Who knew there’d be so many people at this time of day? And furthermore had the audacity to say such blasphemy and lay their filthy hands on his beloved husband?

  In the midst of the shouting and chaos, man with a black hat eyes them as they leave and he curses under his breath.  

  “Rhett?” Orien notices the bitter aura as he called out to him, “Are you alright?”

  No answer, so he decides to give him time. They continue walking along in silence, Orien slightly worried and Rhett completely salty. 

  They arrive at their home and Rhett leads Orien into the bedroom and roughly throws him on the bed, surprising the vampire and even himself. Rhett mumbles an apology as he stomps out of the room, leaving Orien in utter bewilderment. After a little while, Orien decides to see what’s up. When he enters the living room, he’s greeted with the sight of his husband on the couch folding his arms across his chest slightly pouting. 

  Orien frowns a little, his eyes turning sad, “I’m sorry.. did I do something to upset you? Are you mad at me?”

  Rhett pouts and growls under his breath, “Not at you..I can’t be mad at you, ever.”

  The sweet vampire tilts his head a little bit, making his white and pastel blue hair sway gracefully with the motion, “Why are you mad?”

  “Don’t worry about it,” Rhett bluntly states, facing away from him. 

  Though he knows Rhett can be a tad violent and reckless in this mood, Orien boldly cuddles up next to him as he always does no matter his beloved’s mood, “Are you sure?” Orien looks up at Rhett with his enchanting and innocent eyes. 

  The redhead looks down at Orion and his features soften at the bundle of sweetness. He ruffles Orien’s hair and smiles fondly, “Sure, kiddo.”

  Staring back, Orien laughs in realization, “You were jealous, weren’t you?”

  Snapping out of a spell, Rhett blinks in surprise and turns slightly red faced, “Idiot, why would I be?”

  Orien smiles, eyes full of love and life and nuzzles his face against Rhett’s neck, letting the redhead’s longer pieces of hair tickle his cheeks, “You know I’d never leave you for anyone else. I love  _ you _ .” 

  “I-I know that! Geez..” Rhett huffs and turns away, to hide his red face. 

  His partner laughs, “You’re adorable when you’re mad sometimes.”

  “Shut up..” 

  In this moment, there was only purity and love. The vampire in his humans arms, embracing each other like there was nothing wrong with the world.    

  Soon enough Rhett falls asleep, his chest slowly and steadily rising and lowering along with his breathing. Noticing, Orien looks at the man's sleeping face and smiles.

  “I love you, Rhett.” 

 


	2. Knock Knock

  There was a sudden knock at the door, rough and sharp. Orien jerks awake as Rhett shuffles a bit still asleep. The person outside knocks again, even sharper than before. 

  “Coming, coming,” Orien mumbles groggily, carefully getting off Rhett. The vampire boy opens the door and is greeted by a man with a black hat. Orien looks at him curiously, “May I help you?” 

  “Is this the habitat of Rhett Nefelibata’s vampire?” The mysterious man’s voice was straightforward and clear, eyes hard and merciless. 

  Worrying that his gruffness might wake Rhett up, Orien winces and softly answers, “Ah.. yes?” 

  “And you are the vampire,” Not a question, but a cold statement. The man eyes Orien’s pointed ears and his aura turns downright barbarous, “You’re coming with me.” 

  Still trying process what’s happening, Orien is taken aback when the stranger roughly seizes his arm. 

  “U-um..! Excuse me, sir—!” Orien manages to fearfully stutter. 

  The mysterious man, without warning, slaps Orien across the face, “Silence! Don’t dare speak to me, filthy vermin!” 

  Orien whimpers in pain, unsure of what to do. He was much too kind hearted to hurt a stranger, furthermore the species of his lover. 

  Awakened by the man’s shouting and the commotion, Rhett jerks up and looks to the source. It took a moment to process, but the sight of Orien being roughly handled by a mysterious stranger infuriated him. 

  And although he told himself to stay calm and handle it politely, he loses his self-control and snaps venomously, “What are you  _ doing _ ?” 

  “Protecting you of course,” the strange man simply states as he shrugs. 

  “I don’t need protection,” His icy blue eyes flared with attitude colder than ice itself, “Let go of my husband.” 

  “Husband?” The mystery man blinks in utter bewilderment and glares at Orien with complete disgust, “You! You’ve mind controlled him haven’t you?! You lout! I was just going to have you imprisoned but now you’ve done it! Death is what you deserve!” The man with the black hat pulls out a knife that glowed inky black, as Orien continues to struggle in horror. 

  “Oh no you fucking don’t!” Without much thought or care, but with incredible speed, Rhett dashes to the man and punches him right in the crotch and quickly crouches down to kick up. His foot hit his target, the man’s arm that held Orien, and the man lets go, yowling in pain. Rhett quickly but carefully pulls Orien into a tight embrace and looks down at the man in pure disgust, “Leave.” 

  With a face twisted in pain, the man gets up with a grunt, “Not.. possible.” 

  “I’ll kill you,” Rhett seethes, hatred clearly bubbling through as he hugged Orien even tighter. 

  “We’ll still be after him.”

  “Rhett.. I think it’s better if I go..” Orien whimpers holding Rhett closely. 

  Rhett looks down at him with a pained face, “What? Why?”

  “So you don’t have to deal with all of this..”

  “Oh no you don’t. Don’t you dare pull that bullshit on me, kid. I’d rather die than leave you in the hands of whoever’s after you.”

  The mystery man opens his mouth to speak but Rhett quickly shot him a menacing look, enough to make the man shut up. 

  “I’ll say it one more time.  _ Leave. _ ”

  The man simply stands there and blankly looks at the vampire and human who claim to be married. What was he to do?


	3. I Love You

  Vampire hunters. That’s what the mystery man was claimed to be. Orien would never forgive what he'd done. It should’ve been him, if only he hadn’t retaliated and went with the stranger, his beloved would still be here.

  Orien knelt down and places the bundle of orchids and roses on the little mound of dirt with tears in his eyes. No matter how many times he came to visit this place, tears never failed to show up.

  “..Hey, Rhett. How are you? I hope you’re doing well..” Orien tries to smile a little, an attempt to brighten his mood, but is soon disheartened by memories.

  Moments before the chaos, everything seemed fine. Sure, the redhead was a bit grouchy, but it was usual and embracing each other was pure bliss. They rested with each other like there was no tomorrow. And then he just had to stupidly answer the door.

  At the time, all Orien remembers is the redhead on all fours bleeding black and red, profusely, after being stabbed multiple times with the black glowing blade. Brain numb, Orien had seemingly went blind and mindless, and not even a millisecond after, the mystery man was in bits and pieces, barely able to be put back together. The vampire remembers holding the icy blue eyed human in his arms, sobbing and begging, unable to believe this was true.

  Orien hugs his knees to his chest and chokes back tears.

   _“I love you, Orien.”_ His last words.

  He lived on so that his death wouldn’t be in vain. Not only that, but it was his final wish. Rhett made him promise, so he did.. but in pain.

   _“I love you too, Rhett.”_


End file.
